La cancion vacia de Hatsune Miku
by Arakyshy99
Summary: La joven cantante Hatsune Miku tiene un disgusto con sus compañeros y escapa a la ciudad para pasear.  Pero entre las calles de un viejo barrio conocera a dos personas, un hombre que le cuenta de un pasado que no conoce y una niña, que dice ser ella misma
1. Cap 1 La niña de coletas celestes

THE EMPTY SONG OF HATSUNE MIKU

Por Arakyshy99

Capitulo 1 La niña de coletas celestes

– ¡No voy a hacer eso! Compartir el escenario con ellos y mucho menos servirle de coro a ese niño. Les dices que no y luego vienes a hablarme.

– Miku – regañó la mujer acomodándose los lentes – El escenario no es nada mas tuyo, a la gente le gusta verte con los Kagamine y por eso vamos a probarlo en el siguiente concierto.

– No lo voy a hacer – la joven de celestes coletas se cruzó de brazos en una actitud de franca provocación. A Mitsuki, su manager, poco le faltaba para perder los estribos, pero conocía la actitud de aquella niña. Si sabia ganarla podría convencerla.

– Vamos, tú sabes que podrías aparecer en muchos más conciertos, la gente te considera como una hermana de Rin y les gusta mucho la pareja que hiciste con Len. ¿Acaso no querías que el nombre de Hatsune Miku se conociera por todo el mundo?

– Pero nunca a costa de servirle de bailarina a gente con menos talento que yo.

– ¡Miku!

– ¡BASTA! – Enojada salió del camerino rumbo a donde se reunían los demás, era semana de grabaciones, se acercaba un nuevo disco del complejo Vocaloid y todo el mundo estaba trabajando mucho. Todos los muchachos conocidos como Vocaloid se encontraban en el lugar trabajando duramente. Y ahí, cerca de la entrada a la sala de video, estaban los gemelos rubios con quienes cantó algunas veces antes.

A Miku le gustaba que después de ese concierto los mencionaran en todas partes, que a la gente le gustara tanto la combinación entre la voz de tono tan alto de Miku y la grave pero suave de Len y la alegre de Rin. Le gustaba mucho que su imagen se viera por las calles y los discos se vendieran.

Pero jamás, jamás iba a soportar que la mencionaran solo en segundo lugar, solo ser el complemento de alguien más. Ella era Hatsune Miku, la diva eterna, el ángel celeste y no le iba a hacer de herramienta para que alguien más se hiciera famoso. Ella lo logró todo por su propio esfuerzo y por eso no le iba a regalar nada a nadie.

– Mira, "rubio". No me importa lo bonito que bailes…

– Miku – apurada su manejadora se corrió para intentar detenerla.

– Pero si quieres lograr algo lo vas a hacer por ti mismo. Yo no te voy a dar nada. No sabes cantar, nunca vas a triunfar así que no intentes agarrarte a mí para volverte famoso.

– Basta – Alguien la sujetó por un brazo para obligarla a voltear. La "hermana mayor" del grupo Vocaloid, Luka. – Discúlpate con Len.

– Déjame – ojos furiosos en Miku, los demás sabían que era mejor no meterse con ella cuando se ponía así. Pero al parecer esta vez Luka no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo solo pasar.

– No tienes derecho a decirle esas cosas.

– ¡Ninguna es mentira!

Un fuerte apriete al brazo de Miku para calmarla o llevársela de ahí. Pero con esta reaccionó con violencia y con la mano libre le estampó una fuerte bofetada en la cara a su compañera. Golpe que resonó entre el terrible silencio que se había formado en el lugar.

Al final su manager llegó para apartarla de manera violenta y sin soltarle le dijo.

– ¡Déjate de rabietas! ¡Vas a disculparte con Luka y después a hacer tu trabajo!

– ¡NO! ¡Ustedes, todos ustedes! Todos quieren destruirme, todos quieren hacerme daño, ninguno de ustedes me aprecia de verdad, solo buscar aprovecharse.

Las rabietas de Miku eran normales en el grupo, pero esta al parecer se había salido de control. Los demás parecían mantenerse apartados, mientras algunos ya trataban de animar a Len, quien al parecer resultó un tanto afectado por las palabras de Miku. Ya se le pasaría a la chica, ya regresaría después a regañadientes para pedir disculpas y hacer su trabajo. Un día más, una sesión de gritos más.

Pero hoy parecía estar afectada por algo.

– ¡Los odios a todos! ¡Todo lo malo es por culpa de ustedes!

Terminó ella antes de salir corriendo del lugar sin escuchar los gritos de su manejadora de que regresara, de que aun no terminaba el trabajo del día. Pero a la joven no le interesó y salió del edificio sin mirar ni escuchar a nadie. En el exterior, una avenida bastante transitada, le fue fácil conseguir un taxi rápido para que la alejara del lugar. Ni siquiera supo lo que le dijo al conductor, tan solo de repente se encontraba mirando por la ventana al paisaje que cruzaba.

Se sentía tan fastidiada de todos, ¿Por qué no solo se callaban? ¿Por qué no solo se iban y la dejaban contar?

Por que cuando ella estaba sobre el escenario, cuando le gente le aplaudía a ella y solamente a ella. Entonces nada más existía. Solamente ella y esa sensación de gozo tan intensa que no podía compararse con nada. Miku amaba cantar, amaba cantar con todas sus fuerzas. No deseaba nada más en el mundo que cantar siempre. Y mientras pudiera seguir haciéndolo, entonces todo lo demás era innecesario. Todos los demás eran innecesarios.

¿Y por qué no irse? Ella era famosa, y no tenía ningún contrato forzoso, seguro que cualquier disquera la aceptaría de inmediato sin obligarla a hacer cosas denigrantes, cumpliéndole todo lo que deseara. Dejándola cantar y dar conciertos incluso todos los días. Hacer lo que ella quisiera.

¿Y por qué no?

¿Por qué no dejar de ser una Vocaloid para volverse solista por su propia cuenta? Hatsune Miku, solo Hatsune Miku y que no le quitaran tiempo de sus conciertos en que otras personas con menos talento cantaran. Por fin ser libre, libre.

No sonaba mal.

Iba a baja velocidad por aquella calle y notó de inmediato a una persona en la acera saludando. Una chica, una fan. Casi siempre las veía por la ciudad, vestidas con el traje que ella usaba en los conciertos. Con pelucas como su largo cabello celeste o con el cabello arreglado igual. Algunas se veían bastante bien. Tal vez la reconocía dentro del taxi, tal vez era alguien que solo se paseaba por el lugar disfrazada de Hatsune Miku. Debía mostrarse alegre con las fans, en todo momento debía parecer una buena chica con los clientes que compraban su música.

Así que la saludaría al pasar a su lado para hacerle la emoción.

Pero al apenas levantar la mano se quedo sin poder ni siquiera respirar. No era verdad.

Aquello no era una máscara, tampoco un simple parecido, la persona que estaba sobre la acera, saludándola, era ella misma. Completamente idéntica.

¿Cómo?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

– Deténgase.

– ¿Aquí?

– Paré aquí, rápido.

Unos billetes del bolsillo para salir aprisa. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde? Tenía que saber quién era, tenía que hablar con esa persona. Dicen que todos tenemos un doble en alguna parte del mundo y tal vez ella acababa de encontrar el suyo. O tal vez algo malo estaba pasando, algo de verdad malo.

La otra Miku ya no estaba donde antes, y con una mirada rápida alcanzó a ver como entraba a una calle, al parecer con mucha prisa. Tal vez no esperaba que ella detuviera el taxi de pronto y bajara de improviso. Tal vez la asustó con esa actitud. Tenía que encontrarla, así que también echó a correr por entre esas calles para alcanzarla.

– ¡Espera! – Le dijo – ¡No te voy a hacer nada!

Los callejones se cruzaban como un laberinto, pasillos pequeños, calles donde apenas entraría un auto, algunas avenidas y pasajes entre casas para entrar a alguna en particular. Todo un laberinto de pequeñas calles por donde persiguió a la otra Miku durante algunos minutos. Pero sin importar cuánto se esforzara, apenas alcanzaba a verla perdiéndose en la siguiente esquina. Ya ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo regresar a la carretera o de cómo salir de ahí. Pero es que aquello que estaba pasando era más fuerte que su razón.

En la siguiente esquina, la chica a la que seguía estaba detenida, al parecer esperando a que Miku llegara para que alcanzara a verla por donde iba. Pero de pronto se veía algo diferente. Tal vez menos maquillada, tal vez con el cabello un poco más corto. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera hablarle, echó a correr de nuevo obligándola a seguir la carrera.

Ahora aquel "fantasma" llevaba una blusa blanca con mangas, tan diferente a la de antes y a la siguiente las medias altas no estaban. ¿Cómo es que estaba cambiando tan rápido? ¿Era una broma de alguien?

"Acaso ya me volví loca. ¿Acabo de perder la razón?"

Después de algunos minutos a quien perseguía era a una niña, con uniforme de secundaria y muy corto cabello de color celeste. Cambiando a cada instante hasta aquello. Deteniéndose para mirarla recuperar el aliento.

Era idéntica a ella, bueno, a como ella sería casi cuatro años menor, con el cabello tan corto, vestida de estudiante. Con un gesto en los ojos que le hacía parecer vacía, tal vez perseguía solo a una imagen que no era una persona de verdad.

– ¿Eres feliz? – le preguntó la joven Miku con una voz idéntica a la de ella.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Eres feliz? – pero ahora parecía furiosa al hacer esta pregunta.

No, no estaba furiosa, estaba desesperada y ese gesto de enojo era la manera en que evitaba que las lágrimas salieran. Alguien que se guardaba el llanto con tanta desesperación, alguien que si tal vez comenzara a llorar, no se detendría nunca.

– Bueno, yo… – ya un tanto mejor se atrevió a acercarse a esa imagen para tratar de tocarla.

– ¡No es justo! ¡Si a pesar de todo no eres feliz entonces no vale nada la pena! ¿Entonces para que tanto sacrificio?

Cubriéndose el rostro para que no la vieran llorar se alejó de nuevo, obligando a Miku a seguirla una vez más. Aquella calle conducía a un pequeño parque entre los edificios y las casas. Un área antigua donde el lugar reflejaba los desastres de los años. La pequeña Miku ya no estaba, tal vez nunca estuvo en realidad.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Necesitaba ayuda? ¿Podría regresar sola de nuevo al estudio? ¿Debería llamar a alguien? Nada de aquello era normal.

– Por fin regresas Hatsu, tardaste muchos años, pero por fin estas aquí. – un muchacho vestido de oficinista con una bolsa de compras entre los brazos. Quien le mostraba una sonrisa sincera.

– ¿Disculpa?

– ¿Me olvidaste? No me sorprende tanto. Entonces, aunque suene a repetición mi nombre es Ryo. Y hay alguien a quien tienes que volver a conocer.

.

.

.


	2. Cap 2 Compartir sin tener

Capitulo 2 Compartir sin tener

– Bienvenida a tu humilde casa, no es muy grande pero espero para el fin de año obtener un nuevo puesto en el trabajo que me permita mudarme.

¿Quién era esa persona? El principal consejo entre artistas, si no conoces a una persona no le sigues ni compartas. Todo el mundo puede decir conocerte pero tienes que cuidarte. No sabes la cantidad de personas extrañas que hay en el mundo.

Pero algo en ese hombre, algo en su sonrisa. Y que la llamó de esa manera "Hatsu". Nadie le decía así, excepto… ¿excepto quien?

Mejor negarle, negarse a entrar y llamarse a Mitsuki y pedirle que fuera a recogerla. Estaba un poco perdida pero seguro que preguntando un poco sabría dar indicaciones para que fueran a recogerla. Ya después les diría algo a los demás para que dejaran de estar enojados. Ahora lo importante era regresar a casa segura.

– Lo siento pero no puedo… – comenzó a decir ella pero se detuvo al ver una de las fotografías de la pared.

Era la chica que acababa de perseguir entre las calles de ese barrio. Enmarcada en la pared cerca de la puerta. ¿Era una foto de ella? Tan delgadita, tan menuda, seguro que una ráfaga fuerte de viento se la levaría de inmediato.

– Tu verdadero nombre no es Miku Hatsune, tu nombre es Hatsune y tú apellido Mikugawa. Lo cambiaste en cuanto comenzaste a grabar tu primer disco. ¿Recuerdas?

En la otra foto estaba ella con el uniforme de otro instituto, contenta, al parecer el primer día. También de ella en la graduación de esa escuela, y junto a ese muchacho, cantando, mientras él tocaba la guitarra. La misma guitarra que justo en ese momento descansaba en un rincón del lugar junto a su amplificador.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde nos conocemos? ¿Esa soy yo?

– Claro que sí, esa eres tú.

– Pero… ¿Cuándo pasó todo esto? ¿Qué escuela es esa? Yo no recuerdo nada de este lugar – se acercó a la ventana para mirar por ella – Jamás había visto este paisaje – se veía confundida y comenzaba a asustarse.

– Bueno, eso ultimó es normal. Ese edificio lo construyeron después de que tú te fueras. Antes era un área baldía enorme en donde crecían girasoles en primavera.

– Girasoles…

Durante algunos minutos ella se quedó junto a la ventana mientras el muchacho preparaba te. Trataba de pensar, por que no podía recordar nada de eso.

– Hatsu, ¿Qué recuerdas? No esas tontas biografías que se leen en las revistas. ¿Qué puedes recordar?

Mucho rato la chica tardó en responder.

– Nada… No puedo recordar nada. "Sé" que mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy niña per no tengo ningún recuerdo de ellos ni de lo que ocurrió, es como si hubiera nacido cantando, como si toda mi vida hubiera sido una artista sin nada antes. Nunca me preocupe por ello pero… es que no tengo pasado. Y cada vez que quiero pensar en ello, mue esfuerzo por pensar en algo mas, por pensar en otras cosas y no recordar nada de eso. Creo que soy una persona sin pasado. – Por un instante pareció que se echaría llorar en ese lugar. Pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura para preguntar – ¿Tú podrías contarme? ¿Me puedes ayudar con eso?

Sin responderle, Ryo, como hacía llamarse se sentó frente a ella para ofrecerle una taza de té caliente. La miró por unos segundos y después le dijo.

– L a pregunta no es si yo puedo ayudarte, la pregunta es si tú quieres saber de esto, si tú quieres conocer a Hatsune Mikugawa – se estiró levemente para tomar una más de aquellas fotos y dársela a la chica. En donde la niña de muy corto cabello sonreía a la cámara mostrando una partitura.

"Hatsu"

– Dímelo por favor. Cuéntame de mí.

– Bueno… ¡Mira, un carro de papas asadas! ¿Quieres una? Voy por unas cuantas, espérame aquí.

Salió de improviso si dejarla responder, dejándola sola en ese lugar, rodeada de tantos recuerdos que se suponía eran de ella. Pero… ¿ella quería saber? ¿De verdad quería saber?

.

.

.

"Te sonara de lo más tonto, pero yo te conocí a algunos metros de aquí, la casa en la que vivas está en la cuadra de al lado. Cuando te vi por primera vez estabas comiéndote una patata asada mientras llorabas. Creo que tendrías trece años recen cumplidos en ese entonces."

Una bolsa con varias de aquellas papas envueltas en papel, típicas de las calles de la ciudad. Cosas sencillas tan baratas que una artista no se molestaría en probar. Pero que ahora sostenía una entre las manos y miró un poco al escuchar lo que le decían.

"Me dijiste que llorabas por que acababas de romper tu cerdo musical, la alcancía en la que estabas ahorrando para pagarte algún día tu carrera de cantante. La rompiste por que tenías mucha hambre y querías una papa asada como nada en el mudo en ese momento. Pero a pesar de todos los esfuerzos lo que tenias en esa alcancía no se alcanzó y el señor te tuvo que perdonar los 10 yenes que faltaban."

"No era tanto la falta de dinero, si no que en ese momento te diste cuenta de que así jamás podrías ir a un conservatorio para que te enseñara a cantar de manera profesional. Así nunca se iba a cumplir tu deseo de cantar para la gente."

– ¿Una… una papa asada? – preguntó ella mostrándole la que comía justo en ese momento. – ¿Por qué? ¿Eso es tan…? ¿Qué le pasó a mi familia?

Ryo se rascó ligeramente una ceja antes de contestar un tanto apenado.

– No lo sé, nunca me lo dijiste, siempre te negaste rotundamente a hablar de ellos. No sé si te escapaste de tu casa, si te dejaron venir para ser cantante o estaban muertos. Nunca me lo dijiste… Pero por la manera en que llorabas cuando reías que nadie te veía, estoy seguro de que algo les pasó. También por que la casa en la que vivías no pagabas alquiler. Yo tenía muy poco de haberme mudado aquí así que no sé quien vivía antes ahí.

– Bueno, al menos yo tenía una casa.

– Recuerdo que hicimos una canción sobre tu casa que decía: "En las noches de luna dejó la ventana abierta, por que su luz me ahorra mucho en electricidad, en los días de lluvia la dejo abierta por que el techo gotea y de todos modos termino empapada…" Y no recuerdo que tantas otras cosas. Esta área de la ciudad es muy vieja, pero como el corporativo que recién construyeron nos oculta de la vista, nadie se da cuenta de lo que pasa aquí. Este edificio también tiene sus problemas, pero dedicamos todos los domingos a arreglar lo que podemos.

No podía ser verdad, ella era Miku, la diva eterna, el ángel… no. Él no hablaba de la artista Miku, si no de una niña pequeña sin familia que vivía en una casa hecha pedazos y que suspiraba por algo tan sencillo como lo que ahora ella comía casi con desdén. Hablaba de Hatsu.

E intento imaginarse así, intento pensar lo que se sentiría no tener lo que desearas, ni siquiera lo que necesitaras, no tener nada y romper el "¿cerdo musical?". Que desesperación, lo único que llegaba al tratar de imaginarse en esa situación era una desesperación absoluta.

– ¿Qué paso?

– Viniste a vivir aquí, regresaste a la secundaria y te esforzabas mucho para sacar buenas notas. Pero como veras, este lugar es apenas para una persona, apenas si cabíamos. No teníamos televisión y la radio la escuchábamos solo un rato al día. Al principio estaba bien. Por las tardes ibas a trabajar a una tienda de aquí cerca y por las noches cantabas, practicabas todo o que podías para lograr tu sueño de ser una cantante.

– ¿Era cajera?

– No, eras muy niña para eso, ayudabas metiendo los productos en las bolsas y limpiando el lugar, creo que por aquí tengo una foto de ese entonces. Déjame checar en el librero. – Desde el otro lado del lugar, mientras revolvía entre algunas cajas el muchacho siguió diciendo mientras buscaba – Esa fue la época de vacas gordas. Como esto está en el piso inferior no teníamos problemas de goteras y el lugar cuenta con baño por lo que teníamos un montón de comodidades. Incluso en la oficina me contrataron en forma y me aumentaron el sueldo por lo que fue una buena época. Aquí está el Álbum, no tomábamos muchas fotos, pero siempre había una cámara en los eventos importantes.

Ahí estaba la foto, ella vestida con ese ridículo uniforme con gorra que tanto se empeñan en ponerle a la gente que trabaja en autoservicios. Por dios. Si los otros chicos de Vocaloid vieran esa foto no dejarían de reírse en días enteros. Pero esas ojeras… era el rostro de alguien que no dormía nada.

– Si, lo sé tenias una cara horrible – completó Ryo como si le leyera el pensamiento – ensayabas hasta muy tarde y siempre con mucho cuidado. Te daba miedo alcanzar tonos muy altos por que tenías miedo de lastimarte la garganta. En invierno siempre te abrigabas mucho y cuando podíamos darnos el lujo, tomabas refresco sin enfriar. Eras tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? Loca, con respecto a tu garganta.

– ¿Y por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué me trajiste, porque me ayudabas? ¿Éramos novios o que pasó?

– Novios claro que no éramos. Y el por qué te traje… esa es una pregunta que me he hecho durante los últimos cinco años y hasta el día de hoy no he podido contestar. Tal vez, tal vez solo era que me rompió el corazón verte llorar de esa manera, como solo llora quien ha perdido un sueño muy importante. Sentí que el mudo entero te había abandonado y que solo me faltaba a mí abandonarte, por eso no lo hice. Si yo podía evitar que volvieras a llorar, entonces me dejaría el alma en ello para lograrlo.

Por fin Miku se atrevió a sonreír ligeramente, mirándose en su uniforme de secundaria con el pelo un poco más largo, pero aun casi nada comparado con la larguísima cabellera que usaba en la actualidad.

– Entonces no fue tan malo.

La sonrisa de Ryo se descompuso y tomó una nueva papa para mirarla. Recordando cosas, muchas cosas y al parecer no todas eran cosas bonitas.

– La parte mala vino cuando te aceptaron en el conservatorio. Entonces todo lo bueno se nos fue. El lugar era bastante caro pero era el único que había entones. Y después de pagar la colegiatura mi sueldo quedaba reducido a nada. Tuviste que dejar de trabajar por que el conservatorio te exigía todo el día. Te enseñaban muchísimo y te cuidaban bien, por fin pudiste cantar en esos tonos tan altos que tan bien te salen, estaban encantados contigo y tú con la escuela. Pero por esta parte… – una mirada al lugar, como si intentara recordar cómo se veía antes, y la mirada se le llenó al muchacho de dolor – Era casi la situación de antes de conocerme, pero entre los dos. A veces solo podíamos comer una vez al día, a veces nos quedábamos sin electricidad a pesar de que yo trabajaba con tanto esfuerzo y con montones de horas extras. Me dolía tanto no poder darte aunque fuera una comida decente.

– Pero… ¿Por qué no abandonaste? ¿Por qué no te rendiste y me dijiste que no? ¿Por qué te dejaste arrastrar a eso si tú tenías un buen sueldo? Sin esa escuela estoy segura de que todo hubiera estado bien, la secundaria, luego el instituto y buscar trabajo en algún lugar aquí cerca. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

El chico la miro a los ojos de manera extraña… no, no estaba mirándola a ella. Lo que él veía era a la chica de trenza y el informe azul de conservatorio. La que aparecía en la foto que el álbum mostraba. Al parecer ya dormía mucho mejor, pero estaba aun más delgada. No comía nada bien.

– Por que si hubiera hecho eso… si me hubiera rendido cuando tu aun luchabas… Tú hubieras vuelto a llorar de esa manera, tu sueño se hubiera roto y esta vez por completo y para siempre. Y yo hubiera preferido morir antes de volverte a ver llorar así, por que mi vida, todo mi sufrimiento no valía nada comparado con la fuerza con la que tú deseabas ese sueño, con las ganas que tenias de cantar.

– ¡¿Por qué lo hacías? ¿Esperabas algo a cambio? ¿Ahora que soy famosa quieres que te recompense todo lo que gastaste en mí? ¡Adelante, será un cheque en blanco y tú le vas a poner la cantidad! – furiosa se levantó para reclamar, pero Ryo no se inmutó y se sirvió mas té antes de decirle.

– No recuerdo cuantas veces tuvimos esta discusión. Esas noches en las que me veías peleándome contra las facturas y las cuentas y todas esas deudas. Como me amenazabas con dejar el conservatorio y buscar un trabajo o una escuela donde todo fuera más sencillo. Y venían los gritos y las amenazas y nos gritábamos de todo. Ambos estábamos muy presionados y esa era la forma en la que explotábamos. – sujetó su tasa entre las manos, mirando la superficie del liquido como si se sintiera culpable – A veces terminabas durmiendo en tu casa anterior, a pesar del pésimo estado en el que estaba y por la mañana, si había algo para desayunar, pasaba a dejártelo.

Un largo minuto de silencio mientras Miku se tranquilizaba y volvía a ver las fotos. No le estaba pidiendo nada, no le cobraba. ¿De verdad existían personas así? ¿Había, fuera de las pantallas de televisión, personas dispuestas a sacrificarse por los sueños de los demás? El mismo Ryo, ¿era real?

– En tu escuela – volvió a decir él sin mirarla – Era un buen conservatorio, y por eso van muchas niñas ricas y familiares de artistas famosos. Gente que te hacía sentir muy mal por todo lo que no teníamos. Al principio lo soportabas muy bien, le ponías buena cara a todos y venias feliz a casa de estar en ese conservatorio… Pero al final te quebraste y yo también. Nos reclamamos tantas cosas y yo… yo dije cosas que jamás debí decir, que me jure que nunca iba a pensar y que no te iba a reclamar nunca. Ese día me porte como un maldito y cada día desde entonces me arrepiento de lo que dije ahí.

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Saliste de aquí y no te detuve, pero…

.

.

.

/ANTES/

– _Hatsu…_

– _Déjame – reclamó la chica de trenza alejándose un poco pero sin retirarse de la protección del andén. A pesar de que hacia apenas unas cuantas horas el cielo era despejado y cálido, de repente estaba lloviendo una gran fuerza. En aquel diluvio tenían que gritarse para escucharse a pesar de la poca distancia._

– _Perdóname Hatsu, vuelve a casa._

– _Esa no es mi casa, tú lo dijiste._

– _Ni siquiera tienes dinero para el boleto del tren. ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

– _Me voy a esconder del revisor._

– _¿A dónde vas a ir?_

– _Dijiste que eso tampoco te importaba._

_Con un suspiro derrotado el muchacho se acercó levemente, pero tratando de no asustarla._

– _Oye Hatsu, lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento. No quería decir todas esas cosas._

– _¡Pero las dijiste!_

– _Y te pido perdón y lo siento mucho, pero tienes que entender que estoy muy tenso, que estoy muy presionado con el trabajo y en casa faltan tantas cosas y luego tú… no, no quiero comenzar otra vez, no quiero discutir. Hatsu, perdóname. Entiendo que te sientas muy mal, entiendo que lo que pasa en tu escuela te haga sentir mal. _

– _¡No, no lo entiendes! Tú no entiendes nada._

– _Entiendo por que estamos luchando, por que queremos verte cantar, eso lo entiendo. Por que quiero que Hatsu cante._

_Estas palabras la parecieron golpear en el lugar preciso._

– _Pero…_

– _Y sé que es difícil y sé que tal vez te cuesta mucho trabajo y te duele mucho, pero también sé que tienes el alma suficiente para soportar todo esto mientras recuerdes por lo que estas peleando. Mientras recuerdes lo que quieres… ¿Cuál es tu sueño, Hatsu? ¿Qué es eso que deseas con tanta fuerza y por lo que vale la pena todo esto? ¿Qué es eso, mi niña?_

_Ya junto a ella, le sujetaba de una mano mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo a su alrededor con estruendo. Mientras la niña comenzaba a llorar._

– _¡Quiero cantar! – Dijo ella entre lágrimas – Quiero cantar, quiero contar con todas mis fuerzas, quiero que todos escuchen mi música y quiero cantar para las personas… Quiero cantar._

– _¿Y vale la pena?_

_Ella no contestó, solo afirmó levemente secándose inútilmente las lágrimas con la empapada manga del uniforme azul marino._

– _Entonces canta, Hatsune. Canta con todas tus fuerzas, tal vez ahora solo para mí. Pero canta tan fuerte, canta tan bonito que no importe nada. Que no importe lo que nos falte, o que no hay desayuno para mañana. Que las malas palabras de los que intenta lastimarte no te puedan alcanzar. Canta tan fuerte que el mundo entero se tenga que detener a escucharte. Canta para mi, Hatsune… y perdóname por lastimarte._

– _Eres un tonto, Ryo. ¡Eres un verdadero tonto! – gritó ella abrazándolo. – De verdad que eres un tonto._

_._

_._

_._

/Ahora/

– Cuando tienes un pleito así con tu novia lo normal es pedir disculpas con un gran regalo sin importar el costo. Aquella noche nos compramos otra papa asada para compartirla. Y a pesar de que tu uniforme llevaba un par de remiendos. Y no podías comer con tus compañeras en el comedor, cantabas como un ángel. Y la primera beca, un ligero apoyo económico, te sirvió para un uniforme nuevo. Y creímos que entonces existía un futuro… y creímos que lograríamos tantas cosas juntos.

– ¿Qué paso? Dime lo que pasó.

Ryo entrelazó los dedos levemente, esta parte al parecer le dolía, pero lo tomaba como una molestia necesaria. Así que concentrando la mirada en la superficie de la mesita junto a la que hablaban le dijo.

– Hubo un concurso en tu escuela y vendí mi guitarra para la inscripción y el vestuario. Lo único que nos quedaba, pero tú practicabas en el conservatorio por lo que aquí no era tan necesaria. Aunque como veras pude recuperarla algún tiempo después. Te tomaste tantas noches ensayando tu canción y haciendo tu vestuario. Ahí nació, el concepto que traes.

Una foto más, aquella joven Miku de cabello ya más largo en su trenza, que mostraba como iba quedando la blusa sin mangas y la falda. Solo le faltaba terminarse las mangas y las medias altas. La primera Miku, la chica que cantaba.

Y la sonrisa en esa foto.

¿Ella misma era capaz de sonreír así? ¿Ella misma podía mostrar una sonrisa tan sincera?

– Por supuesto que ganaste ese concurso, y no tuviste tiempo de cambiarte siquiera cuando esa mujer… Mitsuki, vino contigo a pedir permiso para comenzar a trabajar. Para convertirte en la próxima ídolo del mundo. No hacía falta mirarte para saber que aunque me negara te irías.

"Yo no tenía ningún poder sobre ti, me prometieron que tenían instalaciones para los jóvenes, que estarías bien y solo te pregunte una cosa. ¿Quieres irte?"

– ¿Y yo respondí que sí con todas mis fuerzas, como si estar aquí fuera algo malo?

– ¿Lo recuerdas?

– No, solo se me hace lógico.

– Esa misma noche, disfrazada todavía, te llevaste las pocas cosas que tenias, dijiste que después volverías por las fotos, después regresarías a saludar… pero nunca volviste, y ya solo te vi en la televisión. Dejaste este lugar atrás… y creo que es aquí en donde termina mi historia. Creo que es todo lo que te puedo contar.

Los siguientes minutos fueron tan largos, escuchando los leves sonidos que se colaban desde el exterior. No lo recordaba, no recordaba nada de eso. Ahí estaban las fotos, los comentarios, las cosas que seguramente fueron verdad.

– Pero no puedo recordar nada… ¿Cómo pude olvidar todo eso? ¿Cómo olvidaría alguien que me ayudo tanto?

– Yo no te culpo.

Y eso detuvo a la chica.

– No te culpo por que este lugar te hizo sufrir mucho. Por que este lugar siempre significará todo lo que te dolió y todas las cosas que perdiste. Y Hatsune Miku, "la diva eterna" jamás hubiera usado un uniforme con un remendado o sin poder desayunar. No te culpo por que quería ser feliz con todas tus fuerzas y mientras tuvieras que seguir arrastrando todo ese dolor de tu pasado entonces no se iba a poder.

– Pero es imposible, no se puede olvidar todo esto nada más así.

– Pero no te culpó… – la manera en la que pareció suplicar esta parte, regresó el tono calmado a la situación– por que te prometí que haría cualquier cosa para que fueras feliz, y si salir de tus recuerdos es un precio más, entonces vale la pena… vale la pena.

Terminó la frase como si intentara convencerse a si mismo y el silencio calló entre ellos. Ya estaba atardeciendo los sonidos de la autopista no alcanzaban a llegar hasta ellos pero el área de juegos cercana hacia el suficiente ruido. Por un instante se quedaron en el lugar, tal vez demasiado apenados para hablar.

Cerca, un par de revistas de espectáculos, ya las recordaba, donde ella aparecía en la portada por que hablaban de su comportamiento en los ensayos. En la última entrevista y como canceló la visita al noticiero de la noche. Claro que él estaba el pendiente de todo lo que le pasaba, de todas las cosas que sobre ella decían. Y de la enorme cantidad que eran verdad.

– Solo quiero saber…– volvió a decir él sin mirarla a o los ojos, en un tono muy bajo– Solo quiero saber si valió la pena. ¿Eres feliz?

Y ella cerró los ojos, apretando los labios por que no quería responder a aquello. No quería… no podía.

.

.

.


	3. Cap 3 A cuatro pies y cuatro años

Capitulo 3 A cuatro pies y cuatro años.

¿Dónde estaba? En donde estaba ahora, en donde.

Ryo se ofreció a llevarla a ver su antigua casa, algo que hacer tal vez antes de despedirse. Decía que estaba apenas un par de cuadras de ahí. Caminando a la sombra del gran edificio corporativo mirando a los niños en el área de juegos.

¿Así se terminaba todo? Una tarde en la que ella aprendió que no solo era una mala persona, si no que alguna vez fue muchísimo peor. Que hizo algo tan horrible que nada de lo que tenia era merecido. El ángel de color celestes, vaya chiste tan bonito que al agente le dio al ponerle un mote. Vaya chiste tan grosero.

Un ligero traspié al ir caminando por la pequeña plaza pero el sentimiento fue de lo más extraño. De pronto fue como caer en una piscina de agua helada, cuando todo el cuerpo se niega a funcionar por un segundo, cuando los pulmones se niegan a jalar aire, cuando estás seguro de que por ese instante el corazón dejó de latir y ningún musculo reacciona. Cuando ni siquiera puedes gritar para pedir auxilio por que el cuerpo esta desconectado.

Durante un momento deseó gritar ante esta sensación tan extraña pero al darse cuenta ya había desaparecido, ya no le ocurría nada.

Pero de pronto Ryo ya no estaba con ella, y el lugar se veía tan cambiado. Ahora algo extraño acababa de ocurrir y no sabía qué hacer. Incluso un sol de medio día se mostraba con fuerza cuando cinco minutos antes estaba a punto de atardecer.

Era como lo que ocurrió algunas horas antes, cuando persiguió a la otra Miku por entre las calles mientras iba cambiando. De repente sentía tanto miedo, de repente sentía tantas ganas de llorar.

¿Ahora qué estaba pasando?

Momento… el edificio del corporativo, esa inmensa mole de oficinas no se encontraba, de pronto el lugar era un enorme área abierta llena de girasoles. Girasoles como los que Ryo mencionó antes. Como el lugar era antes de que ella se fuera.

Un carro de venta… patatas asadas. Una ventana desde ahí, sin cortinas y en el interior se alcanzaba a ver algunas cosas. El cuarto de una chica.

Tal vez, solo tal vez.

Con prisa se dirigió al lugar, algo tenía que haber ahí, el lugar la estaba llamando, el lugar le estaba exigiendo que fuera para allá. Esa era su casa, ese era el lugar en el que ella vivió antes… o tal vez ahora.

Seguía vestida de la misma manera, seguro que también con la misma altura, ella no había cambiado, el mundo entero a su alrededor había cambiado de pronto. Como encontrar una puerta invisible que la llevara a un lugar en donde debería estar, de regreso a conocer a alguien.

La puerta no estaba cerrada, quien vivía ahí no era muy cuidadoso, y al mirar al interior se dio cuenta del por que. No había nada que valiera la pena llevarse. La mayoría de los muebles eran cajas de madera con diferentes usos. Tres juntas formaban la mesa y una más una silla. La lamparita de noche descansada sobre una mas y en un arreglo muy raro estaba la ropa. La habitación era tan triste y pobre, alguien "sobrevivía" en ese lugar.

Pero lo que dominaba el lugar, parecía un vaso roto, algo de cerámica por lo que Miku se acercó levemente y se hincó junto a eso para mirarlo con atención.

Era una alcancía de cerdito, los restos de una recién rota, alcancía en forma de cerdo. Con el símbolo de dinero en un costado pero con rotuladores de colores, le había dibujado notas musicales por toda la superficie.

Un cerdo musical.

Era el cerdo musical del que Ryo habló, esa era su habitación de antes, ese era el día en que conoció a Ryo.

Entonces la Miku de ese entonces tenía que estar ahí cerca, por que él le dijo que la conoció comiéndose la patata.

¿En dónde? ¿Dónde la buscaba?

Si él llegaba del trabajo por aquella dirección entonces tendría que estar en algún lugar cerca de… ahí, un pasillo entre dos edificios, un lugar perfecto para esconderse.

Miku… su verdadero nombre: Hatsune. Ella estaba allá adentro. Por lo que entró lentamente para no espantarla y la imagen le rompió el corazón.

Una niña, doce años, incluso tal vez menos. Tal delgadita y menuda, mirando el bocadillo como si fuera el último sobre la tierra. Quería comerlo pero también le daba miedo el hacerlo.

Y quería llorar.

– Hatsune – le dijo asustándola, haciéndola tirarlo.

– ¿Qui… quien? ¿Quién eres tú?

Y ahí estaban las dos, una hincada en el suelo con los ojos llorosos y su uniforme de secundaria. La otra en pie, con su carísima blusa y pendientes. Separadas por apenas unos centímetros pero también por cinco años de tiempo. Una sola, y ninguna conocía a la otra.

– Soy tú – le dijo acercándose lentamente. Me llamó Hatsune Miku, tengo diez y siete años. Soy cantante y me dicen el ángel celeste. Pero también… también soy tú.

No era verdad, no lo era. Ella no pudo ser esa niña. Por que lo que estaba ante ella era el ser más indefenso de la creación, era la personita más pequeña y débil que nunca había visto. Alguien con tan poca alma jamás llegaría a ser cantante. Alguien así de débil nunca cantaría con toda el alma que se necesita sobre el escenario.

Se hinco junto a ella para mirarla a los ojos, para buscar en el fondo de ellos toda la fuerza que se necesitaba para ser una artista, pero no la encontró.

– Yo, yo soy Mikugawa Hatsune. Mi familia murió hace un mes y soy estudiante. Y aunque me gusta mucho cantar… aunque quiero ser una cantante cuando crezca. Hoy me di cuenta de que jamás lo voy a lograr – la niña comenzó a llorar mientras miraba su comida en el suelo. – De que nunca voy a poder.

– ¿Por qué?

– Jamás voy a poder estudiar para cantar, y trabajando para vivir, y sin una familia nunca voy a poder cantar bien. El dinero que me dejaron ya se me terminó, ya no tengo parientes y ya no tengo a nadie. Tú no eres yo, tú eres una broma muy mala. Yo nunca voy a cantar para nadie.

– No es cierto Hatsune, tú vas a lograrlo.

– ¡No es verdad! ¡Nunca voy a poder cantar! ¡El cielo no quiere que yo cante por que es pecado querer algo más de lo que se quiere la propia vida! ¡Y yo amo cantar más que nada!

– Y mientras puedas cantar… serás feliz.

"Yo soy Hatsune Miku, nadie me ha dado nada. Todo lo logre con mi esfuerzo"

"Creer en tu sueño, Baby, Ese es el secreto para ser tan buena como yo"

"No le voy a servir de corista a nadie con menos talento que yo"

"Ustedes tienen la culpa de todo lo malo que me pasa, ¡USTEDES!"

No… ¿Qué le hice? ¿En qué convertí a esta niña que amaba cantar más que nada? ¿Qué le hice a esta alma tan pura para convertirla en lo que soy ahora? ¿Cómo pude hacer esto?

– Creo que es mejor, creo que es mejor matar mi sueño ahora que aun es tiempo. Duele menos cuando no recibes nada si no esperas nada. - Dijo la niña.

– No – la abrazó de pronto, pero no deseando protegerla, más bien aprecia un naufrago tratando de encontrar un lugar para salvarse. Más bien parecía desear detenerla. – No puede abandonar nunca tu sueño, no puedes dejar desear cantar. Por que cantar es lo más importante, por que cantar es lo único.

– Pero jamás voy a poder, todo lo que tenia ahorrado para mi conservatorio ni siquiera se alcanzó para una papa asada. ¡¿Cómo se puede cumplir un sueño así? No valgo nada. ¡NO TENGO NADA!

– Aun tienes una oportunidad, aun el cielo no te abandona.

Aquella niña no deseaba quien la consolaran, solo quería sacar todo su dolor, quería comenzar a llorar y no detenerse nunca. Quedarse ahí, derramando sus lágrimas hasta que ella o el mundo eterno muriera. Estaba frente a una niña de doce años que deseaba morir para dejar de pelear. Y si eso ocurría, ella, como cantante, no existiría. Y seguramente desaparecería como una ilusión en el desierto. Si esa niña decidía rendirse, entonces ella moriría también.

– Vas a conocer a alguien, el día de hoy vas a conocer aun persona – decía Miku tratando de aguantar sus propias lagrimas – y me dejaron venir… no sé si dios o el destino, pero estoy aquí para decirte que tienes que confiar en esa persona. Esa persona va a ayudarte.

– ¿Y voy a poder cumplir mi sueño?

– Pero él no puede hacer tu sueño realidad. Si lo dejas, va a intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas, va a dejarlo todo para ayudarte. Pero aun así lo que él puede darte no es suficiente, tienes que poner todo de tu parte. Y si aceptas, vas a comenzar la época más terrible de tu vida, vas a sufrir mucho más de lo que sufres ahora, te va a doler tanto que me vas a odiarlo por ayudarte – ahora Miku no se guardaba las lagrimas– Lo vas a odiar.

– Pero…

Miku se dio un momento para limpiarse las lagrimas, estaba asustando a Hatsu, la niña estaba aterrorizada.

– Pero si tienes fe, si lo soportas todo y logras salir de esto sonriendo, si logras que tu alma siga brillando todo el tiempo, te prometo que lograras tu sueño. Te pronto que la primera vez que cinco mil personas aplaudan y griten tu nombre todo habrá valido la pena. Te lo prometo Hatsu – la tomó de los brazos para ponerle énfasis en estas palabras – Te prometo que todo tu dolor va a valer la pena

– ¿Lo prometes?

Un abrazo fuerte.

– Te lo prometo Hatsune, te prometo que tu sueño se encuentra ahí, esperándote para que lo tomes con todas tus fuerzas y jamás lo dejes escapar. Pero también, quiero evitar que cometas un pecado terrible.

– ¿Qué va a pasar?

– Promete que no vas a olvidar tu dolor, prométeme que vas a recordarlo todo, que lo vas a guardar todo y no olvidaras nunca. Por que si no, cometerás el pecado más grande que existe, por que si lo haces, olvidaras a aquel que te ayudó y se te volverá el alma oscura. Hatsune, por favor – Ahora era Miku quien suplicaba – Por favor prométeme que vas a recordar, que no serás como soy yo, que seguirás brillando a pesar de ya tener tu sueño, prométeme que serás una mejor persona y seguirás siendo como ahora, seguirás siendo tú.

– ¿Voy a poder cantar?

– Frente a todo el mundo, Tan alto que has dios te escuche y le guste oírte cantar. Con los ángeles, moviendo el cielo y la tierra. Te prometo Miku que vas a cantar. Pero tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que soportar. Todo lo que has pasado continuara por mucho tiempo más, pero terminara, algún día va a terminar y entonces va a comenzar tu sueño.

– ¿Y si no tengo la fuerza? – Hatsune estaba asustada – ¿Y si no puedo? ¿Y si algún día tengo ganas de rendirme?

– Nunca más vas a estar sola Hatsune, nunca más debes sentirte sola. Piensa en eso y será tu amuleto. Piensa en cantar y será eso lo que te guie, piensa en tu familia y podrás aguantarlo todo. Por que dentro de tu corazón, está la fuerza para mirar al mundo entero a la cara y cantar tan alto que todos tengan que escucharte. Pero prométeme Hatsune, prométeme Miku Hatsune que no vas a olvidar, prométeme que no cometeremos ese pecado.

– Te lo prometo, voy a creer en ti, voy a ser fuerte y te prometo que no voy a olvidar a nadie. Si tú me prometes que se va a cumplir mi sueño, yo te voy a hacer esa promesa.

Un nuevo abrazó en el que Miku cerró los ojos.

– No te rindas Hatsune, no te rindas nunca, soportarlo todo, llora cuando lo necesites, pero soportarlo. Se buena siempre y quiero creer que serás mucho mejor que yo, que serás siempre bella, él te va a cuidar, por siempre y para siempre. Lucha Miku, Lucha.

Fue un sentimiento extraño, de cómo la niña desaparecía de entre sus brazos, de cómo, sin mirarlo, el mundo volvía a cambiar a su alrededor. Regresaba a su lugar, regresaba al mundo al que ella pertenecía. Pero algo se quedaba entre sus brazos. Algo seguía sujetando.

Una alcancía de cerdito, cubierta de notas musicales de colores. Rota alguna vez y reparada con mucho pegamento aunque al parecer no hallaron la punta de una oreja. El reparado cerdo musical.

También faltaba una parte de fondo, cubierta con una tapa de platico que al retirar la dejó mirar en el interior. No había dinero allá adentro, si no papeles.

"Hoy conocí a dos personas muy especiales, una me dijo que lograría mi sueño y la otra prometió ayudarme a cumplirlo"

Otro que decía:

"Primer sueldo en el trabajo, le compre cuerdas a la guitarra de Ryo y le gustaron mucho"

"Mi primera canción para mi solita, me muero de ganas de cantarla con Ryo"

"Me aceptaron en el conservatorio, soy tan feliz que voy a morir"

Recuerdos, todos esos papeles eran recuerdos y conforme los iba leyendo todo regresaba a su cabeza. Los momentos tristes también regresaban entre todos los momentos felices escritos en trozos de papel, pero no eran importantes.

La pequeña Hatsune no tenía nada para guardar, no había dinero ni coleccionaba nada, así que lo único que podía guardar en esa alcancía eran momentos felices.

Durante todo el tiempo que pasó con Ryo, cada momento feliz fue escrito y guardado en el cerdo musical. Quien orgulloso cumplió su misión de proteger las cosas más valiosas para Miku, sus momentos preciados. Las cosas que uno jamás debería olvidar.

Y a cada momento regresaban a su mente esos momentos, y cada instante era un recuerdo más, de convertir a la niña y a la artista en un solo ser en un proceso tan lleno de luz como doloroso.

Pues ella escapó de todo ese dolor y ahora lo encontraba, pero al olvidar su pasado cometió el error de repetirlo, de sentirse sola. Así que con lágrimas lavaba ese dolor para que pudiera entrar de nuevo y ser parte de ella sin lastimar.

.

.

.

– Pensé que te habías ido, tal vez que te espantó recordar.

– Encontré esto – respondió Miku ocultando el rostro pero mostrando la alcancía. De nuevo en el departamento de Ryo cuando la noche cerrada ya caía en el lugar.

– ¿Una alcancía?

– Un cerdo musical…y él me contó todo, él me dijo lo que había olvidado y me ayudó a recordar. Ahora ya lo recuerdo todo, ahora ya te puedo pedir que me perdones.

De nuevo dejó salir las lágrimas y el muchacho dejó a un lado la alcancía para abrazarla. Era un cuadro tan doloroso el verla llorar con tanto sentimiento.

– Perdóname Ryo, perdóname. Tú que peleaste tanto por mi sueño, y tú que me rescataste del mundo y me enseñaste a ser fuerte, que lo dejaste todo para que yo pudiera soñar. Y aun así te olvide y aun así me obligue a pensar que no existías. Por que me recordabas todo lo que me dolió, por que formabas parte de un pasado tan difícil que no quería soportar.

– Ya estás bien, ya todo está bien.

– No hay nada que pueda hacer para pagar lo que hiciste por mí, no puedo perdonarme por hacer eso.

– Llora Miku, llora todo lo que quieres y después canta para mí. Cantemos juntos con tu voz y mi guitarra, que el sol nos encuentre cantando como antes, cuando no teníamos nada. – el muchacho batallaba para aguantar también las lagrimas – canta para mí y será suficiente.

– No lo será.

– Pero lo intentaremos, una noche para ti y para mí. Solo cantando.

Un momento para que la chica siguiera desahogándose y entre lágrimas volvió a decir,

– ¿Por qué no te fuiste? ¿Por qué sigues aquí si podías pagarte un mejor lugar?

– Por que estaba seguro de que ibas a volver, de que un día esto iba a pasar y alguien tenía que cuidar el faro. Pero ahora ya no es necesario, ahora yo también puedo irme para cumplir con mi propio sueño. Y tal vez a partir de mañana lo intente. Mi niña ya puede volar sola, es tiempo de que intente volar yo también.

– Pues te prometo, Ryo. Que de ser necesario lo voy a dejar todo para que puedas cumplir tu sueño. Te lo prometo, te lo prometo.

– Gracias Miku, de nuevo vamos a caminar juntos.

.

.

.

– ¿Está todo bien? – le pregunto Mitsuki, su mánager a la chica. Ya en el auto de la mujer de regreso al estudio. Le parecía tan extraño que la niña fuera tan callada y sujetando aquella alcancía tan fea.

– Sí…

– ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Miku tardo un poco en decir.

– ¿Podrías arreglar el concierto con Len y rin? Yo me encargare de pedirles perdón.

– ¿Segura?

– De verdad, y también me tengo que disculpar con Luka y los demás.

– ¿Te pasó algo, Miku?

Sin responder, tomó el bloc que el auto llevaba y comenzó a escribir en él. Después cortó el trozo de papel y lo metió en la alcancía.

– Conocía a una niña, y le prometí que iba a volver su sueño realidad.

"Hoy he decidido que quiero ser feliz"

.

.

.


	4. Y al Final: El mejor publico

Y al final: El mejor publico del mundo

Una fuente de chocolates de colores, los que tanto le gustaban. Botellas de agua para mantenerse hidratada y el maquillaje listo. La prueba de sonido estuvo genial y ahora usaba una diadema con micrófono que estaba preciosa. De adornos celestes que combinaban con su cabello.

Sobre el mueble, en preciso orden, el ramo del club de fans que salió hacia unos minutos para hablar antes del concierto, el cerdo musical que cada día estaba más llenito y la foto: De la pequeña Hatsune, sosteniendo una partitura frente a cámara y con una sonrisa.

Len la perdonó de inmediato, todo un caballerito el muchacho. Aunque a su hermana le duró varios días la desconfianza, no creían un cambio tan rápido. Ellos dos eran los más jóvenes y más nuevos dentro del grupo.

El ruido de la gente era bastante a pesar de aquel aun no empezaba el concierto, la organización era muy estricta con los horarios y apenas el reloj cambiara a las siete treinta los cantantes debían salir al escenario. Ahí estaban los gemelos para la apertura junto con ella.

Con Luka, tras la bofetada, fue mucho más difícil. La relación con ella fue tensa desde el principio y esto pareció ser la gota que derramó el vaso.

Miku se cambio de lugar para dejar a Len al frente con una sonrisa, era el más nuevo del grupo, y tenían que hacerle mucha promoción. Las chicas le harían de coristas.

Ahora, Luka era la única que sabía lo que el cerdo musical tenía y la historia tras de ella. Luka la escuchó con atención durante toda una tarde que se escaparon de las grabaciones para que Miku le contara su historia. Y como una persona sorprendente se guardó cualquier comentario que tuviera al respecto. Pero le prometió darle una oportunidad de ser buenas compañeras y ahora se llevaban de maravilla.

Al fondo Luka los miraba, preparada para también participar en su momento, lo más esperado de esa noche era cuando las tres, Miku, Lin y Luka salieran para cantar juntas. El trió del amor, comenzaban a decir en los canales de televisión.

El resto de los muchachos sintió el cambio de inmediato. Algunos preguntaron pero con una sonrisa sincera Miku evito dar explicaciones. Tal vez era verdad, tal vez la chica de antes no existía más. Tal vez se quedó en algún lugar entre el campo de girasoles y el parque de juegos, comiendo con Hatsu una papa asada. Esperaba que aprendiera a ser feliz, que aprendiera a querer a los demás.

La explosión de fuegos artificiales, la plataforma subió para mostrar al trió cantando. Los aplausos, la música, la gente. Un estadio lleno y todo que se movían con ellos. Y cantaron Rin y Len, abandonar los tonos tan altos para compartir con ellos. Para cantar juntos. Ya no era la canción solo de ella, no era la canción solo de Miku, esa era canción era de los tres y los tres tenían que disfrutarla.

Y al terminar la apertura, el grito del público, los aplausos, las mantas mostrando el apoyo, toda esa gente que desde muy temprano aguantó ahí solo para poder verlos, escucharlos cantar.

Miku se alejó un poco en el escenario para tomar al guitarrista de un brazo y decir.

– Buenas noches, ¡Ryo "supercell" en la guitarra, nosotros en las voces y el mejor público del mundo! ¡Esta es una noche perfecta!

Y la ovación fue tremenda.

De pronto sentía que ahí, junto a ella, estaba la pequeña Hatsune, tan pequeñita y menuda como antes, pero con una fuerza en la mirada tan grande– . Capaz de cantar frente al mundo entero.

Sí, ahí estaba y ahí iba a estar siempre. Jamás se iría de su lado, ahora las dos Mikus eran una sola y por fin podía responder la pregunta.

– Esta noche, por fin soy feliz.

Antes de que comenzara la música de la siguiente canción.

FIN


End file.
